leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wailord (Pokémon)
|} Wailord (Japanese: ホエルオー Whaloh) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 40. Biology Wailord is a huge Pokémon based on the . It has small beady eyes, a huge mouth, and a throat that is lined with grooves. It has a blue back with and four white spots, and a tan, grooved underbelly. It has two pairs of fins along its sides and a horizontal tail at the back. It is the tallest known Pokémon. When it is jumping out of the water, it makes a giant splash due to its large size. It can dive deep at 10,000 feet (3,000 meters) in one breath. It lives in the in large groups called pods. A pod of Wailord travels together in order to search for food, and is able to eat large quantities at one time, such as schools of . When a Wailmer is attacked by its predators or , its whole pod works to defend it. In the anime Major appearances Wailord debuted in Having a Wailord of a Time. The Float Whale Pokémon was stuck on a beach near a Pokémon Center. tried to haul it away, but a foiled their plans. A that befriended a man named Robin evolved into a Wailord in Island Time. It transported and across the ocean until they came across a ship heading for Ever Grande City. A Wailord appeared in PK19, where both and 's groups landed on top of it. It was eventually disturbed by 's and was prompted to use , which sent them all blasting off. Multiple Wailord appeared in Leading a Stray!, alongside a Wailmer that was separated from its family. spent much of the episode helping Wailmer get back to its pod. By the end of the episode, it evolved into a Wailord. A Wailord appeared in The Road to Humilau!, under the ownership of Marlon. It was used to transport Marlon, , and to the Humilau Gym. Minor appearances A Wailord appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Wailord appeared in PK13. Along with their pre-evolved form, multiple Wailord appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. One briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. A Wailord made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Wailord appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Wailord appeared in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. Multiple Wailord appeared in Expedition to Onix Island! as residents of a . A Wailord made a cameo appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Wailord appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Wailord appeared in Pikachu, What's This Key?. It launched , , and into the sky while they were in a water world full of floating spheres of water. A Wailord appeared in a flashback in Day Three Blockbusters!. A Wailord appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, during a fantasy where predicted that he could catch one through fishing with his special rod. A Wailord appeared in So Long, Sophocles!, where and Sophocles spotted it emerging from the water. A Wailord appeared in I Choose You!, where it was seen swimming in the ocean near the Shamouti Island area. A Wailord appeared in Filling the Light with Darkness!, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It reappeared in a similar fashion during The Prism Between Light and Darkness!. A Wailord appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM094, where it jumped out of the ocean. This generated a wave that hit a ship and sent several crates, including one holding , overboard. It reappeared in a flashback in SM099. Pokédex entries nearly ten-thousand feet on one breath.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, was given a Wailord nicknamed Lorry from her father so that she could be able to cross the waters, who first appeared in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. A Wailord appeared in PS541. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Wailord makes a cameo appearance in the . When the stage transitions to the , it can be seen in the background along with , , and . Trophy information NA: At a massive 47 feet 7 inches long, Wailord is the largest Pokémon found so far. It's as big as a five-story building! Also, Wailords can dive to almost 10,000 feet with only one breath of air. That's nearly two miles down and almost four times the height of the tallest modern buildings! PAL: With a height of 14.5 metres, Wailord is the largest Pokémon discovered thus far. 14.5 metres - that's roughly the size of a five-storey building! Also, Wailord can dive to a depth of 3,000 metres on only one breath. That's more than twice the height of Ben Nevis! Some remarkable stats for a remarkable Pokémon. Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: A Wailord is seen in the Sea of Wailord that was trapped by Team Dim Sun. The player must free it by deactivating the traps. Later on in the game, it is seen attacking Kincaid's submarine. After the captures for the first time, and then goes to Haruba Desert's dock, Wailord will ferry the player to the Capture Arena. Pokédex entries . It is breathtaking to see this Pokémon leaping out of the sea with others in its pod.}} beneath the waves.}} |} |} to a depth of almost on only one breath.}} |} |} on only one breath.}} |} |} on only one breath.}} |} |} whole.}} is attacked by or , its whole pod works together to protect it.}} |} |} Game locations ( ing)}} ( ing)}} |} |} and ( )}} and ( )}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing in )}} ing in )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Sea of Wailord (during mission)}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |} |} |area=Beach: Rugged Flats (post-ending)}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Cove Area}} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 6}} |area=Event: Wailord Appears Event: Great Daily Pokémon (First release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (Back Boss)}} |} |} In events |Monster Week 2 Wailord|English|United States|50|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 50 Wailord}} |Monster Week 2 Wailord|English|United States|100|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 100 Wailord}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15|*}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , he's well known to be well informed and well organized. }} |- , too. }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=321 |name2=Wailord |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Wailord has the highest base of all Pokémon. * In the games Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Wailord was resized to fit in the battlefield. In Pokémon Battle Revolution, however, its size matches its Pokédex entry. * Wailord is the only Pokémon in that doesn't need to be captured to be added to the Browser; its Browser entry explains that it is too big to capture. * Wailord and 's Egg Groups ( and ) are unique. * In , the can get the Wailord Watcher Medal by spotting a Wailord in the Marine Tube. Origin This Pokémon is based on the , the largest known animal to ever exist. It also resembles a submarine, a blimp, and a torpedo. Name origin Wailord is a combination of ''whale, wail (referring to the sounds or songs that whales and this Pokémon might make), and lord. Whaloh is a combination of whale, 吠える hoeru (to bellow), and 王 ō'' (king). In other languages , and |fr=Wailord|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Wailord|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wailord|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Wailord|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고래왕 ''Goraewang |komeaning=Portmanteau of and . It is notable that 대왕고래 daewanggorae is the Korean name of the blue whale. |zh_cmn=吼鯨王 / 吼鲸王 Hǒujīngwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bellowing whale king" |hi=वैलर्ड Wailord|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |he=ווילורד 'Wailord'|hemeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Вэйлорд Veylord|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Wailord es:Wailord fr:Wailord it:Wailord ja:ホエルオー zh:吼鲸王